A Private Show
by James Stryker
Summary: Betty surprises her boyfriend Jughead with a webcam show while he's away.


**A Private Show**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy and erotic tale for** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Since you all enjoyed my first Bughead one-shot** _ **Shower Me With Your Love**_ **, I've decided to bring you another Bughead one-shot and this one is an idea from fellow author klutzypluto. In this story, Veronica helps Betty out on how to spice things up with their relationship, and the only thing to do is to give Jughead a private webcam show while he's out of town on his book tour. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. It will contain masturbation, dirty talking and sweet and innocent Betty Cooper showing her naughty side. If you don't like reading about smut and not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story and you're expecting some really good Bughead smut, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Riverdale**_ **or the characters. So, grab yourself an ice cold wild cherry Pepsi, some popcorn and some holy water because you're going to need it and you're going to enjoy Naughty Betty in this story. I present to you,** _ **A Private Show**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: I'm going to age Betty and Jughead up a bit. So, Betty is 21 and Jughead is 22. Also, a pornographic movie and a female porn actress will be mentioned in this story.**

Betty and her boyfriend Jughead have been together for seven years, and things have been great for the two of them and the sex life between the two was starting to take it's toll. They've tried the usual like fantasies, sex in the kitchen, sex in the car and maybe Betty giving Jughead a striptease show. Ever since Jughead has been away on his book tour, Betty wanted to spice things up by surprising him on webcam. Is it surprising Jughead with a hot girl-on-girl show involving her and Veronica? Nope, something else.

It all started on a Wednesday afternoon in Riverdale, Betty have just gone over to Veronica's apartment to talk to her about what's going on between her and Jughead. The two of them were chatting up a storm, talking about college and about Veronica going to Paris after college and her engagement to Archie. Betty sighed as she looked out the window, thinking about how much she misses Jughead.

"Betty? Bets." Veronica called trying to get Betty's attention. "Hey, Betty."

Veronica balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Betty's head.

"Hey!" Betty exclaimed, turning around and glared at Veronica.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't listening to me about my engagement with Archie and the job that daddy wants Archie to work at." Veronica said.

"I heard you. I-I was just a little distracted." Betty said.

"What was I talking about?" Veronica asked, crossing her arms at Betty.

"Uh, y-you were talking about the job that your dad wants Archie to work at….that…uh…law firm, what's it called again? Benson, Hedge and Burns?" Betty asked, taking a guess.

"No, Drake and Fisher. That's the name of the law firm in New York. Stop being distracted about your boyfriend and just listen to me for once." Veronica said.

"I'm sorry, V. It's just that I miss Juggie and we've haven't had sex in a while since he's been away on his book tour." Betty sighed.

"Where is he now?" Veronica asked.

"He's in Seattle right now." Betty said.

"Maybe you could fly up to Seattle and surprise him." Veronica said.

"I can't do that, I have classes to go to." Betty said as Veronica sighed.

"Okay. Since you won't be able to fly to Seattle to surprise him, maybe you could make a video for him and send it to him." Veronica said.

"A video? You mean like a webcam video?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. Make a video of yourself wearing some sexy lingerie and give him a hot private cam show." Veronica said, suggesting the idea to Betty.

"Ronnie! I can't do that. That's crazy." Betty gasped.

"Says the girl who had sex with Jughead in the kitchen back when you two were teenagers." Veronica said, raising her eyebrow at Betty. "Come on, Bets. It would be a great way to spice up your love life. Besides, I've seen it on a movie. Have you ever seen the movie called _Façade_?"

"No, I've never heard of that movie. Why?" Betty asked.

"It's about a college student named Amber, she's also a webcam model. Her and her best friend Lindsay find a new roommate named Charlotte but things are not always what it seems when Amber finds herself on the receiving end of a lot of focus and attention from a mysterious cyber stalker." Veronica said.

"Now hold on, you want me to get stalked by some cyber stalker? Veronica, are you crazy?" Betty asked.

"No. Look, let me show you a scene from the movie." Veronica said as she gets on her laptop and went on the website that had scenes from the movie. Betty and Veronica began to watch the scene, with Betty only to see Amber, played by Cassidy Klein in only her lacy burgundy bra and matching panties.

"Veronica, what is she doing?" Betty asked with a curious look on her face.

"She's giving Kelly a private show. Just watch what Cassidy does on this scene. She's pretty hot, I have to admit it and it's a pretty hot scene. Aside from scene 4, those two scenes were pretty hot." Veronica said.

"Is this a pornographic mo…wow. My god." Betty said, her jaw dropped in amazement as she sees Cassidy Klein, with her legs pushed back, sliding a pink dildo in and out of her pussy. "She's so flexible. Do guys love watching hot girls pushing their legs back?"

"Yeah, that and while they're fucking them they start sucking on a woman's toes. That's how Archie does it to me, even though I'm not that flexible. I bet you are just like Amber here. See how sexy she looks? Does it turn you on watching her fuck herself with that dildo?" Veronica asked.

Betty bit her lip gently and moaned internally. She couldn't help but get aroused by Cassidy Klein's solo scene.

"I bet that you imagine yourself that it's you giving Jughead that private webcam show." Veronica said.

Betty and Veronica continued to watch the video until it ends.

"Wow, that was….hot." Betty said.

"Yeah, and how hot and sexy you are. You could definitely put on a show for Jughead. It'll make him wanting more." Veronica said.

"You know? I think I might just do that. I can make a video for Jughead and send it to him." Betty said.

"Great. How about we'll go to Spencer's and buy you some toys for you to play with and we'll head down to Victoria's Secret and get you some lingerie or you could borrow some of my lingerie. So, what do you say?" Veronica asked as Betty starts blushing a bit from showing off her body to Jughead on camera.

"Alright. I'm in." Betty said, smiling at Veronica.

 **(Later, in Seattle)**

After spending the day out signing autographs for his new book, Jughead entered his hotel room and laid down on the bed, kicking his shoes off and reached over for the remote on the nightstand to turn on the television. He began to look for something to watch, switching from channel to channel until he ends up watching an episode of _The Simpsons_ that was playing on FXX.

"Where's my burrito? Where's my burrito? Where's my burrito?" Homer asked, slamming his fist repeatedly on the food truck until the door slams on his head, causing Jughead to laugh out loud.

"Man, that's some good stuff." Jughead said.

He grabbed his laptop from out of his laptop bag and logged onto it, making his way onto Google Chrome and to check his email. Jughead was excited to find an email from Betty just waiting for him to open it. As he opened the email, it read: "Hey, handsome. I miss you so much. Hope this will get you through those lonely nights while you're away from home. Trust me, there's plenty more where this came from."

Jughead began to notice something attached to the email, a video file that he opened immediately. After opening the video file, the video opened with a shot of Betty in their bedroom, sitting on her knees, wearing a pink and black lacy bra and matching panties. Her blonde hair was out of her signature ponytail, this time she let her hair down with curls and she wore some red colorlicious lipstick from Covergirl on her lips just to make herself look seductive. Jughead's eyes widened in surprise from seeing how sexy Betty looked for him.

"Hi, Juggie. I wanted to give you a private webcam show since I've been thinking about it all day." Betty said as ran her hands up and down her thighs and her butt, then back up to her thighs. "I was just thinking about how you just sitting in that hotel room and log on and find me waiting for you."

Betty began to tease Jughead by hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her panties, pulling them down a bit and pulled them back up.

"And I've been waiting all day for you to watch me. Just tease you." Betty said, pulling her bra straps down and back up, teasing Jughead some more while letting out a cute giggle.

"Oh, man. Bets." Jughead said.

"'Cause I know how you love my little stripteases." Betty said.

The cute and innocent blonde began to show off her naughty side as she turned to the camera, pulled her panties down a bit and gave her ass a hard smack, making herself gasp and giggle at the same time. Betty began to shake her luscious round ass, then caressed it gently for a bit before moving her hands up to her bra-covered breasts to play with them for a bit.

"I know you love watching me, Juggie." Betty giggled. "I know how excited you get behind your computer just waiting to watch me all day long. Mmm, I think about you too. I think about all the dirty things I'm gonna say to you and the dirty things I'm gonna do on camera for you. And how I'm gonna just tease you with my body.

As Betty kept teasing her boyfriend with her body by pulling her panties down a bit to show off a patch of trimmed hair on her pussy, a perfect landing strip, Jughead unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, slipping his hand inside his jeans to rub his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Betty pulled the shoulder straps of her bra down with her thumbs, pulling the bra down to her bra-line, exposing her B-cup breasts to him and began to caress her breasts in front of the camera.

"Mmm, I wish you were here to play with my breasts. Grabbing them and suck on my nipples." Betty said, pinching her nipples for Jughead. "Just like that. Yes, I wish you were doing this to me right now."

The cute blonde looked at the camera and bit her bottom lip, taking her bra off and let it fall to the bed.

"You know, you spoil me too much, Juggie. So now, I am gonna spoil you." Betty said, lifting up the pillow and pulled out two sex toys, one was a pink vibrating dildo and the other was a purple glass dildo. "I wonder which toy that I'm going to play with. Will it be the cute pink one or this purple dildo? Maybe I'll play with this pink one and imaging that I'm sucking your cock."

Jughead pushed his jeans down to his knees along with his boxers and stroked himself at a slow pace as he watches Betty spread her legs wide while she rubs her pussy through the lacy fabric of her panties while taking the pink dildo in her mouth and starts sucking on it.

"You want to just watch me suck on it for a while and pretend like it's your cock?" Betty asked, running her tongue up and down on the dildo like it was Jughead's cock, then took it back in her mouth, sucking on it for a while, pushing the dildo pass her gag reflex, making her gag on it a little.

"Holy..fuck…." Jughead moaned softly.

He was amazed at how naughty Betty was on camera. Betty pushed her panties to the side, revealing her trimmed pussy as she rubs herself in a circular motion while sucking on the pink dildo some more. The horny blonde licked her fingers and went back to rubbing her clit some more. Betty moaned softly, looking at the camera while the pink dildo was still in her mouth as she rubbed her sensitive nub a bit harder. Jughead nearly came from watching Betty just touching herself. Betty slid her middle finger inside her dripping pink hole and began to finger-fuck herself.

"Oh, my god." Betty moaned as she pushed her left leg back and continued to finger herself. Betty adds her ring finger inside and began to finger herself hard while she sucks on the dildo. "Want me to try out three fingers on that little hole of mine? You want to see three fingers inside me?"

Betty brought her fingers into her mouth as she starts sucking on her index, middle and ring fingers, getting them nicely coated with her saliva, then pushed them in and out of her hole at a rapid pace while Jughead strokes his cock rapidly.

After fucking herself with her fingers for a few good seconds, Betty spreads her legs wide after sliding her lacy panties down to her ankles and kicked them off. Betty turned the vibrator on and pressed it against her nub, rubbing it in a circular motion, moaning loudly as the sensation builds up.

"Good girl. Yeah, fuck yourself with it." Jughead groaned, slowing his pace down to keep himself from cumming.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Betty moaned, pushing her legs back as she pushed the pink dildo in and out of her pussy.

Jughead grinned as he watched his naughty blonde girlfriend fucking herself with the dildo. Jughead began working his hand faster over his cock, rubbing his thumb around the tip, thrusting his hips into his hand. Betty stops fucking herself with the pink dildo and switched to the purple glass dildo.

"Time for me to switch toys." Betty giggled, grabbing the glass dildo.

The cute and naughty blonde turned toward the camera, bending over on all fours with her curvy ass propped up in the air, sticking three fingers inside her while sucking on the glass dildo.

"Mmm. So warm and so wet. I want my pussy filled with your thick cock." Betty groaned.

Betty sticks the glass sex toy inside her moist snatch and starts bouncing up and down like she's riding Jughead's cock.

"Oh, my gosh….so good and so full." Betty moaned, spitting on her fingers and starts teasing her backdoor entrance, before sticking her middle finger inside.

And that's when Jughead started to lose it. From watching Betty riding the glass dildo and fingering her ass at the same time, Jughead felt himself ready to explode as Betty kept twerking and gyrating all over the dildo.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…I'M GONNA CUM!" Betty screamed out.

Jughead released a prolonged moan and with perfect timing, he shot his load all over the computer screen right when Betty came.

"Fuck…." Jughead moaned, thrusting his hips as his climax subsides.

Betty eased the dildo out of her pussy slowly and held the cum-covered toy up to the camera and looked up at the camera, giving Jughead a seductive smile and slipped the glass toy into her mouth, licking and sucking on it as she cleaned her juices off.

"I hope that you enjoyed that little video from me, Juggie." Betty said, blowing a kiss and a wave just as the video ends.

Jughead grabbed a couple of tissues to clean himself up and to wipe the cum off of his laptop screen. The young novelist closed the email and closed his laptop, then grabbed his phone to text Betty.

 **J: Hey, I got your video. I have to say that was some pretty sexy stuff. Can't wait for more videos from you. ;)**

 **And that was A Private Show. Man, Betty sure did put on a show for Jughead. And I had to watch Cassidy Klein's solo scene in** _ **Façade**_ **for inspiration. I have my sources. LOL. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, next story is a** _ **Riverdale**_ **femslash of your choice, either** _ **The Spying Mother**_ **with Betty, Veronica and Hermione or** _ **Naughty or Nice?**_ **with Betty and Veronica. And there is a third choice, it's called** _ **Desire**_ **and it's about Betty having an erotic dream about her girlfriend Veronica and her ex-girlfriend Cheryl. Which one would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and add this to your favorites. If you have any ideas for a** _ **Riverdale**_ **story or if you're interested in helping me out on** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **, feel free to send me a message. Also, I will be working on a K-rated Bughead one-shot for** _ **Riverdale**_ **. I'll let you know when I posted it. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
